Tatsuya Asami
Tatsuya Asami (浅見 竜也) is TimeRed (タイムレッド ,Taimureddo) of the Timerangers. The protagonist, he is a 22 year old martial artist who was "drafted" into the team to unlock the Chrono Changers. Biography Timeranger He refuses to accept fate and his heritage as future CEO of his father's company. He believes that people can control their own destiny, but only if they fight for a desirable future. After joining the Timerangers, Tatsuya decides to move out of his father's house and uses his savings to rent the building that would be the Timeranger's home. Tatsuya works as a Karate Teacher at Tomorrow Research. When operating the Robo formations, Tatsuya is usually in charge of accessing the finisher moves to recapture the Londerz Prisoners by wielding a miniature version of the Space-Time Sword/Chrono Divider to mimic the movement pattern. In the finale, one year after the final battle, Tatsuya continues to live freely by himself choosing this lifestyle until he feels that he is ready to join his father's company. Although Yuuri is the team leader, Tatsuya is the driving force of the Timerangers, essentially acting as field commander during the battles. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRenger to GoRed. Gokaiger Years later, Tatsuya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He and his team were seen fighting alongside with the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger team. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TimeRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, it is assumed Tatsuya and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen Tatsuya, alongside his team (bar TimeFire), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. TimeRed Time Protection Bureau Mecha *TimeJet 1 *V-Rex Arsenal *Chrono Changer *V Commander *Assault Vector **Double Vector / Twin Vector ***Spark Vector ***Arrow Vector **Assault Mobile *VolBlaster *DV Defender Ranger Key The is Tatsuya Asami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TimeRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as TimeRed. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Action Commander Senden. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers to freeze-compress bombs planted by Basco in Moroboshi High School *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting the Go-Busters. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Tatsuya received his key and became TimeRed once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tatsuya Asami is portrayed by (Played as "永井 マサル"), who also portrayed Captain Ryuuya Asami. As TimeRed, his suit actor was . Notes *He is the first Red Ranger to not achieve the title of either leader or second-in-command. *Tatsuya is the last of many Sentai Heroes to have his name either be or contain the kanji for "Dragon" (竜, ryū/''tatsu''). See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Timerangers Category:Sentai replacements